


Stronger Together (Avengers x reader)

by bbytjhammond



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytjhammond/pseuds/bbytjhammond
Summary: Just read it to find out ;)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be swearing

This will start during Captain America: The First Avenger during the scene where Bucky saves Steve from the dude in the alley and I plan on continuing it throughout as many Avenger movies as possible.

I plan on writing chapters for Captain America:The Winter Soldier, Avengers, Avengers:Age of Ultron, Captain America:Civil War, Avengers:Infinity War and finally, Avengers:Endgame.

I will follow the movies fairly closely with a few changes, obviously. I do not plan on making this an x reader where Y/N ends up in a romantic relationship with just one member. All relationships in this will be platonic.

There will also be some mentions of abuse later on in the story and I will put a warning at teh beginning of teh chapter just in case you would like to skip it.

Finally I just want to say that I am deeply excited to write this story and I will try to ask for your guys' input as often as I can while still sticking to the story line that I want to.

That is all and I thank you for taking the time to read this story. I will talk later my loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Steve bonding yk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing

Your POV:

You were currently walking in between James and Steve. They were currently bickering about their love lives. James was talking to Steve, 

"I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here."

"Well, I’d settle for just one." Replied Steve.

"Good thing I took care of that." You glared at James.

"James Buchanan Barnes! You did not! Again? Seriously? Do you know how awkward it is for me everytime you do this?"

You smacked the back of his head. "Yeesh doll, I'm sorry. Too late to back out now though." You started to walk off. James grabbed your hand and you stopped and turned towards him.

" Stay please doll? I'll make it up to you I swear." You looked him and then finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay." You took your wrist back from him. 

"But I'm staying with Stevie since I know how uncomfortable he gets when you do this. So get rid of one of them."

"But-" you gave him your death stare. He gulped,

"Yes ma'am"

He then waves two girls over. Steve looked up at you with a grateful expression. You grinned back at him and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Bucky!" Said one of the girls.

James turned to one of the girls and said to her, "Sorry, but he seems to be taken. But I may take you out sometime myself doll." He then winked at her and she swooned and walked away. You smacked the back of his head.

You then put your hand over your heart and pretended to be hurt. "James, how dare you? I thought that doll was my nickname."

"Why doll, you jealous?" He asked you with his signature grin that makes girls swoon. All you did was roll your eyes.

"I don't know, let's ask Stevie? Do I seem jealous soldier boy?"

"Doesn't seem like shes jealous Buck." Steve responded.

"Hey, I thought soldier boy was my nickname?" James interjected.

"Not anymore. Plus you should talk to your date, she looks uncomfortable." 

James then looked back at the girl. "My apologies. Shall we continue?" 

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world." Then the girl said, 

"Oh, my God! It’s starting!" She grabbed James' hand and pulled him off. You then looked down at Steve who shrugged. You then followed James and his date, still holding hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" The man then entered and kissed the woman on stage.

"I love you, Howard!" Yelled some woman.

Howard Stark then turned to and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all." Some of the women on stage took the wheels off the car.

Stark then turned and talked to the crowd again, "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that." He flipped a few switches and the car started to hover.

"Holy cow." Said James.

The car malfunctioned and then fell back down to the ground

"I did say a few years, didn’t I?"

You then noticed that Steve let go of your hand and walked away. You tapped James on the shoulder and pointed to where Steve was walking away. You two followed him and then found he was at a recruitment center. You found him looking at himself in a mirror that made him look like a soldier.

"Come on. You’re kind of missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing."

"Like hell you are Barnes." You replied looking at him. "You're taking your girl dancing. I'm staying with Stevie"

"You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you." You sighed then walked over to him. You ruffled his hair. 

"I'm not going anywhere without my Little Stevie"

James then interrupted, "You’re really gonna do this again?"

" Well, it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck." Steve replied.

You looked at him, "As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you."

"Look, I know you two don’t think I can do this." Steve said.

"That's not it- " You started to say.

"This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!" James interrupted.

"I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me." Steve replied.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs." Asked James.

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…" started Steve

"Yes!" Interrupted James.

"…in my little red wagon." Steve finished.

"Why not?" 

"I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don’t…"

"Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me."

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove."

"Come on ladies enough with the fighting. We're just worried about you Steve. You're not the biggest or strongest." You finally said.

"But-" He started to say. He was interrupted by James' date.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" James turned toward her.

"Yes, we are." He turned back to Steve. "Don’t do anything stupid until we get back."

"How can I? You two are taking all the stupid with you."

"You’re a punk." James then walked to Steve and hugged him. You just smiled at the two men you love like brothers.

"Jerk. Be careful." James then began to walk away. He stopped then turned back to you,

"You coming doll?"

"No James, I wont crash your date. I want to hang out with Steve more before we have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." James nodded the was walking away again when Steve yelled to him,

"Don’t win the war till I get there!"

James then saluted him and walked towards his date.

"Come on, they’re playing our song."

You then turned to Steve. "You know why we don't want you to do this Steve. I don't know if I could handle myself during the war worrying about you the whole time." 

"Come on sis, please? Let me try one more time. I may not have muscles but I have brains. Isn't that just as important?" He looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

"Just let me try one more time please? I wont even lie this time. You can go with me. Just please. If I don't make it I won't try again."

You sighed. You then wrapped your arm around his shoulders. 

"Steven Grant Rogers do not make me regret this or so help me God I will shoot you myself. And if you die, I will kill you." He grinned at you and took your hand pulling you towards an evaluation room.

Within a matter of time you and him were sitting on a bed in the examination room, him half naked. He wasn't uncomfortable like that in front of you. You two were so close it didn't matter to him. Same with you. You had no problem with it. But you were still fully clothed in your uniform.

A younger nurse then walks up to a young doctor and whispered something to him that you and Steve couldn’t hear. The younger doctor then turned to you and Steve.

“Wait here.” Said the young doctor.

“Is there a problem?“ You asked the doctor.

“Just wait here.” Then the young doctor walked out.

You noticed Steve looking at a sign. You looked on it and it was a warning about lying on the enlistment form. He then stood and put on his clothes prepared to leave. 

“Stevie...”

”I’m sorry sis.I lied on the form. I know I said I wouldn’t. Please don’t be mad at me.” Stevie pleaded.

”I’m not mad Stevie. I just wish you were honest.”

Then one of the Enlistment Office MPs walked into the room and looked at Steve worriedly. As the MP walked out quietly, a doctor, different from the one before, walked in.

“Thank you.” Said the doctor to the Mp as he walked in.He turned to where you and Steve were standing, “So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.”

“Excuse me?” asked Steve.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers." 

The doctor looked at you and waited for you to introduce yourself, " Sargent Y/N L/N of the one-oh-seven."

"Nice to meet you Sargent."

"Likewise."

He then picked up Steve's file and looked through it.

"Where are you from?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?"

Steve shook his head, "No"

The doctor continued flipping through Steve's file.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

Steve glanced at you and you have him a small smile to reassure him. "That might not be the right file."

"No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" 

You looked at the doctor suspiciously and grabbed Steve's hand. You wondered where the doctor was going with this. Steve gripped your hand back and you noticed he was shaking slightly. He stopped when he felt your touch. He found it comforting.

"Is this a test?" He questioned the doctor.

"Yes."

Steve looked up at you and you nodded for him to answer, "I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from."

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance."

You three then walk out of the examination room.

"Only a chance."

"I’ll take it." He looked up at you with the biggest grin you have ever seen from him. You couldn't help but grin back. Your little Stevie was growing up.

"Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?"

"Brooklyn." You answered for him. "Hes from Brooklyn."

The doctor then stamped something in his folder and handed it to him.

"Congratulations, soldier." Then the doctor walked off. You let go of his hand and he opened the folder. Inside it said 'accepted'

He looked at you and then wrapped his arms around you. 

"I'm in Y/N, I'm in!" 

He looked so happy so you put a smile on your face and hugged him back. Inside you were feeling extremely nervous. You couldn't live with yourself if something happened to him.

"That's great Stevie! Or should I call you soldier boy now?"

"Either is fine sis. I love you." 

"I love you too Stevie. Just remember what I said."

"If I die you'll kill me?"

"That is correct Stevie. I wont tell James that I let you do this. He would try and fight me. I just don't feel like fighting him, even though I could kick his ass."

"Okay. You definitely could. I just wish I could be with you guys." You smiled at him sadly.

"Me too soldier boy, me too" 

You then got an idea. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders. You walked to a vendor on the street who was selling bracelets.(A/N- imagine them however, it really doesn't matter much) You bought three of them and put one on your wrist, one on Steve's, and put one in your pocket for James. 

"There soldier boy, now me and James will always be with you." He smiled at you then hugged you.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you two. Let's go Stevie the night is young." 

You started to walk off when you noticed Steve didn't follow you. You turned back around and looked at him. He had the smile that you knew meant 'I have a plan'

"What's up soldier boy?" 

" Can we do the thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing me and you did when we were kids."

"The 'forever' thing?" Steve nodded and looked at you hopefully. "Sure, why not."

You then walked over to Steve and reached out your hand. He took your hand and laced your fingers with his. You then lifted your hands up.

"Together?" You asked.

"Together." He answered.

"Forever." You two answered at the same time. You then hugged each other. You grabbed his hand and pulled him with you. Spending your last night together.

______________________________________________

A/n- Another Chapter completed! I decided to add in a bonding moment with you and Steve. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. I kinda got excited and carried away. Either way I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please leave feedback in the comments. Would you guys like a bonding moment with Bucky as well? Please let me know if you do down in the comments.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swearing

Steve's POV:

"War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!"

Steve was currently sitting in a theater watching a commercial about the war before the movie started. Then some loud jerk interrupts with,

"Who cares? Play the movie already!" Yelled some Jerk.

"Hey, you wanna show some respect?" Steve replied quietly.

The commercial continued and he finally thought the man was finished.

"Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high." 

"Let’s go! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!" Interrupted the rude man loudly.

"Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!" Steve yelled at the man.

Big mistake.The man then stood up towering over him.

"Together with Allied forces, we’ll face any threat, no matter the size."  
~Out in the alley~

"You just don’t know when to give up, do you?" The man replied punching Steve.

"I can do this all day." Steve replied and readied himself to attack again 

Y/N's POV:

You were just passing by an alley with James Buchanan Barnes (or Bucky as everyone else called him. You prefer to call him James.) 

You were currently talking with him about how Steve would handle himself while you two were off to war.

" Little Stevie is going to get into so many fights while we're gone James. I'm actually starting to feel guilty about leaving him." 

" Don't worry doll. I think he'll handle himself just fine. Well he will after we give him some steroids of course." James responded jokingly while wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You, him, and Steve were extremely close. You thought of them as brothers and they thought of you as their sister.

Steve was such a handful. You and James were constantly having to save him from fights.

You were just a bit shorter than James. Maybe by an inch or two. But you still were taller than Steve. You looked small but you were skilled in hand-to-hand combat and your aim was rivaled by no man. Which is why they had allowed you to become a Sargent. You had beaten every man at every test.

You then glanced down an alley as you and James were walking past. You had heard a commotion. You tapped James on the shoulder, 

"James, speak of the devil. What has Stevie done now?"

James just looked at you and sighed. You two were always saving Steve from people as he tended to get into things he shouldn't as a man as small as he is. You looked at James.

"Isn't it my turn, James dear, to beat up the bully."

"Y/N, no. It's my turn" He replied.

"Together then?" You tried to compromise.

He grinned at you, "Sure doll."

You and James then walked into the alley side by side. James yelled,

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size."

He then proceeded to dodge a punch from the man and in return punched him the face. You then kicked him with your foot as hard as you can down the alley. The man stumbled away.James then turned to Steve.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

" I second that. Seriously Stevie you need to stop doing this." You said walking over to Steve and checking him over for injuries.

He had a few cuts but otherwise looked okay. You then put your arm around his shoulders and he put his noodle of an arm around your waist. (A/N like this but you're taller than him.) You stayed like this. Steve said,

"I had him on the ropes."

James then noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He showed it to you and you shook your head.

"How many times is this?"

James read it over. He looked at you and gave you an exasperated look like 'I can't believe this guy'

"Oh, you’re from Paramus now? You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?" You looked down at Steve and gave him disapproving look.

Steve ignored the question and asked a question directed to both of you.

"Have you guys gotten your orders?"

You were about to answer when James answered for you.

"The one-o-seventh for both of us. Sergeants James Barnes and Y/N L/N. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. I can't believe they let us be co-Sargents doll. We lucked out on that one."

You pretended to be annoyed, " I just can't get away from you no matter how hard I try, can I Barnes?"He grinned at you.

"Not a chance doll, you're stuck with me." Steve took his arm from around your waist and you took your arm from around his shoulders after giving him a little squeeze. Steve looked between you and James and said, 

"I should be going."

You replied, "Come on, Stevie. Our last night! Gotta get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?"Steve questioned.

You and James looked at each other and replied at the same time.

"The future."

___________________________________________

A/N- First chapter done! The reason that you call Bucky by his first name will be revealed later on as there is a reason.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing

Today is the day that you and James are being sent off to war. Sure, you were nervous for yourself and James, but you two could handle yourself but Steve can't. You couldn't believe that you helped him do this. You were definitely regretting it. But he was so happy that you just couldn't tell him any different. He would make it, you had to believe that.You can't tell James about because you dont know how he would react. Actually, you do. He wouldn't react well.

You don't know what you would do if you lost either of the two people that had been the only ones to care about you. It just couldn't happen. You put up a tough facade but in reality you're scarred from past events, both physically and mentally. Events you wouldn't even had made it through if it wasn't for Steve and James. They knew all about it of course.

When you were kids you would often have panic attacks because of it. James would always wrap his arms around you and talk to you in your ear about how it was going to be okay, that he and Steve were there and always would be.

You were a little physical because of it, always holding hands with one of them. It helps you to get a grip on your anxiety. It isn't as bad as when you were a kid but it's still there. It's hard to forget when you have the scars to remind you about the past. You had multiple up and down you're arms from him. You hated them, but they are apart of you now.At least now when people ask you can say that they're from the war.

The war. Your escape. You had never exactly wanted to fight in the war but it gave you a chance to rewrite your life away from your father and on your own terms. When you heard that James was enlisting you decided to go with him. They laughed at you when you said you wanted to join. You were just a girl after all.

After putting you against a lot of men in hand-to-hand, they were amazed how quick you moved and how good you were at it. They tested your aim and found out that your aim was close to perfect. You had always had a natural talent with hand-to-hand combat. Your aim became perfect after a little training. It's like you were born for this.

You had asked them to put you with James. You wanted to be with him just in case you had another anxiety or panic attack. They had allowed it as you were the best person enlisting. It hasn't happened for a long time but you never know. You knew that it wouldn't happen while you were fighting but maybe after. You don't even know if the one-oh-seven would accept you. You hoped that they do. If they don't, then you put up your tough girl facade and stick very closely with James. You then decided that you would anyways, just to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. You had always been super protective of the boys. The boys had always been protective over you, especially Steve.

Oh little Stevie. He was so overprotective and he didn't need to be. You could handle yourself.

Once, you him and James were walking down the street and you were catcalled by some random asshole. He was looking you up and down and then smirked at you. You were uncomfortable and Steve and James knew it. James put his hand on your lower back and led you away from him while staring the man down. Steve then proceeded to try to fight him, which then you and James had to step in and save Steve.

You loved Steve but he needed to chill out. Hes too small for all that he keeps trying to do. He would never make it through training.

The boys were protective over you because they knew that you just close yourself off to other people.They have seen you at your weakest points. They have been the only ones that you open up to and that can see past the face you put up to hide your emotions.

You're protective over them because they are the only ones that have ever cared about you. 

Your mother died from complications from childbirth. She died giving birth to you. Your father was...abusive. He blamed you for the death of your mother and his wife. When things were particularly bad you would go over to Steve's house. James would always be there. Steve's mom Sarah was basically like your mother too. She would always put bandages on you and then make you your favorite cookies. She knew what went on in your house. She wanted to adopt you but since your father was such a huge political figure, she couldn't do anything without jeopardizing her and Steve's lives. You understood that and you were grateful that she cared so much.

As you thought about all of this, you messed with the bracelet you had around your wrist. You had forgotten to give James his. You were too deep in thought to worry it right now. You were the snapped out of your thoughts by James poking you in the cheek,

"Are you okay doll? You look a little distant."

"Poke me again Barnes, I dare you." He pulled his finger away and laughed. He then grew serious again. He gave you a look that you knew meant 'spill'.

"I'm okay James. I just got caught up thinking about the past. About him. About you,Steve, and Sarah."

He smiled sadly. He knew that this was a touchy topic for you. Your mind is just as scarred as your body. He had seen all of your scars. The tears running down your face whenever you come to Steve's house was heartbreaking for him as he told you once. You knew he hated seeing you like that. He knew what would make you feel better.

"Do you want a hug doll?"

You nodded. You could feel that you were on the verge of an attack. He wrapped his arms around you. He also knew an attack was coming. It always happened when you overthink about the past. You don't do it often but leaving Steve was trigger for you to start thinking about it. 

You didn't care that you were currently being shipped off to war in a boat full of other soldiers. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and sobbed without making a sound. The past was consuming you and you didn't know how to escape it. James was patient with you and waited for you to stop crying. 

After a while you stopped. You and James were leaning against teh wall and some people sat at a table not too far away. They didn't seem to be paying any mind to you. You looked at James,

"Sorry, I kinda lost control."

"Don't worry about it. It's no problem." You two sat down and leaned against the wall. You layed your head on his shoulder.

"Hey James?"

"Yes doll?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being here for me. For always being there for me. For comforting me back then and now. For being one of the only people to care for me. For being my brother through thick and thin.Thank you, for everything. I- I don't think I would be here today if it wasn't for you and Steve. Thank you."

"Your welcome. To be honest you and Steve have always been important to me. You have done the same to me. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. I know that you feel weak and insecure. I know that you worry that me and Steve will go somewhere. But I promise that you won't lose either of us. As much as you may hate it, we're with you, forever." You then held your pinky finger up to him.

"Pinky swear?" He laughed at your childishness. He wrapped his finger around yours.

"Of course, dork."

You smiled a huge smile. You hugged him again. You two pulled away and you leaned your head back on his shoulder.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I call you James instead of Bucky and I refused to answer?"

"Yes doll, why?"

"Because I'm going to tell you, obviously. I call you James because James is the one who saved me. James is the open, sweet, caring, funny, emotional guy that only me and Steve know. Because we are the only ones that you show it to. Bucky is the guy who is the playboy that can woo any girl he chooses. So I prefer James."

"Wow. I guess your right. That's a first." You laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"I love you sis." James said looking at you. 

"Love you too James. Oh that reminds me! I have something for you." He looked at you questioningly. You pulled the bracelet from the pocket that was the exact same one as you and Steve have. You told him to give you his wrist and he complied. You put the bracelet on his wrist as you said,

"Me and Steve both have one exactly like it. I bought them last night when you went dancing with that one girl. You know, the third one in two weeks." He laughed.

"Thanks, I love it" 

Then you both leaned back against the wall in comfortable silence.

________________________________________________

A/N- Yeah, Bucky bonding moment! We also went into your head and your past a little bit. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ass kicking

After a little while of you and James just enjoying each other's company, you had arrived. You and everyone else then got off the boat and went to the barracks for a little bit of rest before your first battle. Your nerves weren't for yourself, but for Steve. You didn't know how soon he was to go into battle. You knew he had to through training first and they might see he's unfit to be in the army. That thought calmed you down a bit.

But then out of nowhere your nerves kicked into overdrive. You were suddenly more aware of the stares people were giving you, they way they were looking at you, the whispers...they were kicking your anxiety into overdrive. You were the first girl they had seen in the army after all.

It didn't go unnoticed by James who grabbed your hand and squeezed it when he noticed that you were shaking slightly and breathing heavy. He stared at the people who were staring and whispering. He seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Your breathing started slowing down and you had stopped shaking. You put the hand that wasnt holding James' and put it on his arm. He looked at you and calmed down a little.

You learned over and whispered to him "Its okay J. I'm fine. Let them talk." You leaned away and he nodded. None of the talk was coming from those in the one-oh-seventh, which was a relief. You were still quite uncomfortable. You pretended like it didn't bother you though and you let go of James' hand. He stayed next to you though just in case.

James seemed calm enough. Until one man yelled 

"Oi! Sweetheart! If your so good with a gun then show me how good you are with my gun." (A/N- Fucking eww I'm so sorry) You could hear some people laughing and others were yelling at him to leave you alone.

James shot up from where you two were sitting and stormed over to the guy. You followed after him. He got right in the guys face. Did you mention he was overprotective?

He was only overprotective because he knows about what you went through in the past and hates to see you upset. He doesn't want you to go through any more abuse. Nobody messes with his sister.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say"

You tried pulling on James' arm. It didn't work he stayed put. It had gone silent now.

"I was talking to your girlfriend. Get outta my face"When James didn't move the man pulled back his fist to punch James in the face.

Oh hell no. Nobody touched your brother. Mid swing you grabbed his fist and kneed him in the groin. You then punched him in the face and knocked his feet out from under him. You kicked him in the face for good measure.

He was on the ground so fast that nobody had time to register what had happened. You turned around to see everyone with their mouths open. It was silent for a beat and then everyone started clapping and whistling. You smiled and looked at James. He had the "hell yea that's my sister look" James came over and put an arm around your shoulders. 

"Anyone else have a problem with me or my sister?"

Everyone shook their head and went back to what they were doing before. You and James walked over to where you were previously sitting.

"James. Stop getting into fights for me, it isn't worth it."

"Of course it is doll. I know you can handle yourself but I can't bear to see you upset or uncomfortable. You put up your mask out there. But I think you forget that I watched you form that mask and can see through it. You've been through enough."

"And I appreciate it but you need to let me handle it okay?"

"Okay."

"And it only makes sense since I'm the better fighter."

"Is that a challenge doll?"

" Only if you're willing to take it and dont hold back either."

"You got yourself a challenge doll."

You two then walked outside where there was more room. You two got into fighting stances. Some people overheard your conversation and walked outside with you guys to watch. You recognized them as your fellow soldiers in the one-oh-seventh. One of them started to count down.

"Three, two, one, go"

You decided to mess with James a little before beating him. You were a lot more agile than he was. So everytime he swung at you you just calmly stepped aside. You just couldn't hold it in once you looked his face and started laughing. You lost focus. He picked you up and threw you on the ground pinning you. He had a triumphant look on his face. He loosed his grip thinking he had won.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and threw him over you. You then pinned him by sitting on his chest. You had your arms pinning his arms. 

"First rule of combat J, never think you've won until the enemy is incapacitated." You then stood up and dusted yourself off and offered him a hand. He took it and stood up. 

"I let you win." You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Don't be so mad that you got beaten by a girl Barnes."

"Fine I admit it. You won fair and square"

"Thank you, now let's go get some rest. We have to fight tomorrow. And you get cranky when you haven't had enough rest." 

You two started walking toward the barracks when your fellow soldiers in your one-oh-seventh caught up to you guys.

"Nice fighting out there. I ain't ever see anyone, let alone a girl, fight so quickly and so well. Think you could teach us some time? The other men want you to teach 'em too but they're too pussy to ask."

You looked at James, he shrugged.

"Uh yeah sure. Another time though. We need to get some rest so that we're alert tomorrow for battle." He nodded then turned to James

"You totally got your ass kicked man."

"Yeah yeah, how about we forget this ever happened."

"Nah, it's more fun to tease."

As the other boys joined in teasing James, you knew that being in the army wouldn't be so bad.

_________________________________________

A/N- Sorry this chapter is so shitty. It was more of a filler then anything else. So I apologize for the quality. Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
